Pure Imagination
by Tonee Rhian Rose
Summary: This story is about how wishes can come true if you wish long enough and hard enough.
1. Chapter 1

_**PURE IMAGINATION  
**__**by Tonee Rhian Rose**_

Author's note: _**This story is about a girl named Ellette who uses her imagination to find a **__**real**__** friend.**_

This story is about how wishes can come true if you wish long enough and hard enough.

Disclaimer: The BHH characters do not belong to me only the girl Ellette and her family does.

_**Chapter 1**_

Once there was a girl named Ellette Nigma. She wished very much that she had a real friend that she could talk to and share things with, for all she had were her imaginary friends that she'd created from all of her favorite TV shows. She never had any real friends that lasted for very long for every time she got one sooner or later they always let her down. Also she had a horrible family that made fun of her favorite shows (Especially Strange Days at Blake Holsey High) and music artists and that wasn't the half of it. She had a pet cockatiel named Charlie whom she loved more than anything in the world and they were always talking about taking him away from her.

One day as she was watching her favorite show Strange Days at Blake Holsey High, she saw her favorite character Professor Zachary or Z for short. He was the very handsome tall blue-eyed high school science teacher that all the students loved.

'I wish he could be my friend.' she thought. All of a sudden, a wormhole appeared in the middle of the floor. 'This is my chance to find a _**real**_ friend and to escape my lousy rotten family. I'll take Charlie with me through the wormhole. They'll never find us there.' thought Ellette as she packed a few of her favorite things in her duffle bag. She then grabbed her CD player and the cage containing her bird and jumped into the wormhole.

When she came out on the other side, there stood before her the tall, blue-eyed, very handsome science teacher from the TV. 'He even looks more handsome in person than he did on the TV,' she thought. She put down the cage and the CD player and dropped the very heavy bag on the floor. 'YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! I can't believe that actually worked!' she screamed as she fell on the floor laughing.

'Are you alright, miss?' asked the concerned man.

'Who me? Oh yeah, sure, I'm fine now Professor Z,' she said still laughing.

'How did you know my name, when clearly I've never seen you before in my life?' he asked.

'Oh, I came from a parallel dimension where I see you all the time, so naturally I'd know who you are. I even know a few things about your world that none of you know, but I'll get to that later. I also know who Principal Durst, Josie Trent, Corinne Baxter, Marshall Wheeler, Lucas Randall, and Vaughn and Victor Pearson are too,' she said, 'though the Janitor is still quite a mystery to me. I still have no idea where he came from or even his name.'

'Ok, so you know who we all are, but who are you and what are you doing **here**?' he asked.

'My name is Ellette Nigma and this is my pet cockatiel Charlie. I came here to escape my horrible family. They were trying to take him away from me. Plus I wanted to find a real friend. I never had any real friends that lasted long cause sooner or later they always let me down, but I sensed you were different from what I saw that you're always loyal to your friends. The only friends I ever had were the pretend one's that I created from my favorite TV shows. I've never even had a boyfriend and I'm 24 years old! So when I saw you, I wished as hard as I could that something would bring me here, then all of a sudden, a wormhole appeared and here I am,' she said.

'I see. So, where do you intend to stay? I mean you can't stay here because you're too old to be a student and you're not a member of the staff,' he said.

'Well, I was kind of hoping I could stay at your house. I could cook and clean for you and tell you wonderful stories from all the books I brought,' she said giving him her most innocent look. 'As for me not being a member of the staff here, you could talk to Principal Durst and ask her if she would hire me as a science tutor. Please Z? I can't ever go back to my world.'

He thought about it for a few minutes and was just about to give her an answer when Principal Durst barged in the room. 'Professor Zachary, there's a meeting in just two minutes. That's two minutes Professor Zachary!' she bellowed. As she turned to leave the room, she spotted the girl. 'And just who is this young lady, Professor Zachary?'

'She's uh... She's uh...' he stammered.

Thinking quickly Ellette came up with a plausible story. 'I'm one of his former students from the Toronto, Ontario School for Girls. I was thinking of moving here and I heard that Professor Zachary was teaching here at Blake Holsey High, so I decided to pay him a visit before I went to look at houses. I hope that's not a problem that I'm here, is it?' she asked.

'No, it's not, miss uh...?'

'Nigma, Ellette Nigma. Professor Z was telling me how much he could use a good science tutor for some of his students such as Vaughn Pearson and Stewart Kubiac just to name a few and I told him I'd be willing to do it if it was alright with you. So is it ok if I start tomorrow? Professor Z said he'd keep my pet cockatiel Charlie at his house until I found a house of my own since I know you don't allow pets.'

'Sure, that'd be fine,' said Principal Durst.

'Alright, thanks!' said Ellette. Principal Durst then left, but not before reminding Professor Z just once more about the meeting that they were both now late for. Ellette then turned to Professor Zachary and said, 'Thanks **so** much Z! You were going to let me stay with you, weren't you?'

'Well, I guess I have no choice in the matter, now do I?' said Professor Z.

'Nope I guess not,' she said smiling at him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the lips, which was something she'd been dying to do the moment she slid out of the wormhole. He was the first person she'd ever kissed like that in her whole life and it felt good. She felt his warm breath against her face and she never wanted it to end, but she knew at some point it had to.

As they broke the kiss she whispered in his ear, 'You won't regret it.'

'I'm sure I won't,' he said smiling down at the 5'4" girl who was wearing all blue clothes.

'You'd better get to your meeting before you get in trouble,' she said.

'What about you?' he asked. 'I'll be fine. I'll just wait here for you until you get back. Don't worry Z. I have plenty of things to keep me entertained; besides I have Charlie to keep me company,' Ellette said. She gave him another kiss for good luck and he left for the meeting.

'By the way, you can call me Noel if you want,' he said.

'Ok, that's good to know,' she said.

As Ellette looked for a place to plug in her CD player, her bird Charlie let out a scream in alarm. 'Boy you have a big voice for such a tiny little bird,' she said. 'What's the matter, hmm?' He then let out another scream, that's when she noticed a figure at the door. She opened the door and there before her stood 6'6" tall Stew Kubiac. 'Yes, can I help you, Stew?' she asked.

'Yeah, I'm looking for Professor Z. Have you seen him? Hey, how'd you know my name?' he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

'Professor Z told me a lot about his students. He told me that you were the tallest person in the school, so that's how I knew it was you. Professor Z just left for a staff meeting, but you're more than welcome to wait here with me. My name is Miss Ellette Nigma. I'm a friend of Professor Zachary's and I'm going to be your new science tutor,' she said. Charlie let out yet another scream. 'That's enough Charlie! We're perfectly safe here! Close the door, will you Stew?'

'Sure Miss Nigma,' he said. She then made sure all the windows were closed as well before taking her bird out of his cage along with his favorite yellow mirror.

'I think he's a little jealous that you might try to take me away from him cause he sees me as one of his girls. He has several mirrors six to be exact and he thinks they're all females. Either that or it's because of how big you are cause he never said a word the whole time I was in here with Professor Z,' she said jokingly.

'Yeah it's probably that then,' he said.

'Would you like to hold him? I bet he'd be more comfortable with you if he saw how nice you were,' she said.

'Sure, why not?' he said.

'Ok,' she said. 'Hold your arm at a 90 degree angle like this and make sure your sleeve is rolled up past your elbow so he doesn't get his claws stuck in the material.' She showed him how to do it. 'Then gently take the mirror between your thumb and index finger with the glass facing you.' She then let Charlie climb onto his arm. Charlie started making kissy faces at the mirror. 'That's a good sign that he's totally comfortable with you. He doesn't do that with just anybody,' said Ellette.

'Cool!' he exclaimed. 'Well listen Miss Nigma, I have to go or I'll be late for football practice,' he said.

'Ok,' she said as she put her bird back in his cage. 'I look forward to tutoring you in science. Be sure to tell Vaughn that whenever he needs help in science that I'll be here for him too. I'll explain everything tomorrow in science class.'

'Ok Miss Nigma. I'll tell him when I see him at practice.' he said as he left.

'I can't wait to get started tomorrow,' thought Ellette. 'These are a great bunch of kids.' 'Now where's that electrical outlet?' she said aloud. Suddenly the wormhole opened and to her horror out popped her evil brother Elroy.

'You're coming with me!' he said with an evil grin on his face. He grabbed her and...

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's where our story left off. Our lead character Ellette Nigma who wished very much to have a friend like Professor Zachary has had her wish come true. She travels to the land of her fantasies through a wormhole she created in her mind. She had just been hired as the new science tutor when her evil brother Elroy comes to wreck her happiness.

(Yes every person in the Nigma family has a name that starts with the letter E and it was a rule that all the males marry women with names that started with the letter E so that their first initial combined with their last name created the word Enigma which means puzzle. Will Ellette be the one who solves the puzzles of Blake Holsey High? Wait and see.)

_**Chapter 2**_

'You're coming with me!' he said with an evil grin on his face.

He grabbed her and she let out a scream, 'THE HELL I AM! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!'

Then she elbowed him in the stomach and he let her go. Then she reached behind her and grabbed him around the neck and flipped him over her shoulder. (A move she'd seen a hundred times before on Hercules the Legendary Journeys and Xena Warrior Princess.) Then as he ran towards her she hopped up on Professor Zachary's desk and stuck out her foot kicking him between the legs. He went down on his knees in agony. She then got to her feet and grabbed him by his hair dragging him towards the wormhole. Then she grabbed him by the throat and using only one arm, she lifted him up high above her. She was amazed by the strength she possessed here. She could've never done anything like this at home. 'I don't know what you thought you were doing here, but you FAILED! You go home and tell **your** mother and father (they weren't her parents any more since he came along they basically disowned her because she was a girl, at least that's how they made her feel) that if they come here they'll get the same treatment as you!' she yelled.

Just then, Professor Zachary entered the room. He'd heard the screams and fighting down the hall. She looked over her shoulder at him and said casually with a nervous twinge in her voice, 'Oh, hi Noel. I'll be with you in one sec. I just have to take out the TRASH!' Then she walked over to the wormhole and dropped Elroy in. It then promptly closed.

Professor Zachary's mouth hung wide open and his eyes were wide as saucers. 'Well now that that's finished, how 'bout you help me move all my things to your house, hmm?' Ellette said.

He still had the shocked look on his face. She reached up and closed his mouth. 'Your tongue's getting all dusty,' she said in jest.

That brought him out of his trance. 'Wh...What the heck happened here!' he asked still a little shocked.

'Oh that? My stupid little brother Elroy thought he could drag me back home through the wormhole. My parents obviously sent him to find me. They probably saw me jump in the wormhole back home. They can't stand the fact that I might actually be happy here. I honestly don't know where I got that strength from. It must be this place and **your** wormhole. While yours is created from the energy from the qigong ball, mine is created by my imagination, sort of like a tulpa. Maybe it's the combination of the two that my fantasies came true cause I've always fantasized about doing that to him, and now it appears that I have. I've also always fantasized that I have six special powers. They are teleportation/time travel, psycho kinesis or PK for short, replication, psychic abilities, dream walking, and telekinesis or mind reading. I can't wait to try these powers out, but now I just don't have the time to cause I still need you to help me move these things to your house,' said Ellette.

'Ok,' he said still not sure of what happened in his office.

She grabbed her CD player and the birdcage and he grabbed her bag. 'Damn! What do you have in here? Bricks?' He asked straining to pick it up.

'No,' she said beginning to laugh. It's all my favorite books, CDs, and movies. Maybe I should carry that and you can carry these.' They exchanged what they were carrying. The bag seemed lighter. 'Must be my newfound strength,' she thought. 'It sure was heavy this morning when I packed it.'

Out in the parking lot, as they were loading her things in his blue Chevy Nova, Vaughn Pearson appeared behind Ellette. 'Hello Miss Nigma. Welcome to Blake Holsey High,' he said.

'Thanks, Vaughn; I'm glad to be here. Any time you need help in science just come and see me and I'll help you understand it, ok?' she said. 'Oh yeah, before I totally forget, Stew was looking for you Noel just before the incident in your office. You should probably go find out what he wanted. I'll wait here with Vaughn.'

While they were waiting, they talked about everything from their favorite music to what their favorite subject in school was which was science of course. He also asked her why she was wearing all blue and she told him it was because of a certain character on one of her favorite shows (Joxer from Xena from the Episode Fins, Femmes, and Gems. If you've seen the show you'd know why.)

'You ready to go, Ellette?' said Professor Z.

'Yeah sure,' she said. 'Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Vaughn. It was nice meeting you.'

'You too, Miss Nigma,' said Vaughn. She gave him a hug as she climbed into the passenger side of Professor Zachary's car. The first 15 minutes of the ride were uneventful. Then she turned on the radio. The song that was playing was The Beach Boys' 'Good Vibrations'.

'OH I LOVE THIS SONG!' she said excitedly.

'Me too!' he said beaming at her.

'Finally he's starting to relax around me,' she thought. 'I was afraid I'd scared him away after what he saw.'

They started to sing the song together. They made perfect harmony.

When the song was over she said, 'I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere and grab a bite to eat?'

'Sure!' he said. He stopped at a burger place nearby and ordered two burgers with a side of onion rings for her and fries for him. As they sat eating she told him about a lot of the lousy things her family had done to her like the time they took her movie shopping and then turned around and told her that she wasn't going to get anything and how she had to basically embarrass them by crying in public.

'I shouldn't have had to do that Noel,' she said with tears in her eyes at the memory. 'But of course they shouldn't have made a promise to me that they had no intentions of keeping either. I should've just walked over to the anti-theft device and set off the alarm and then told the security guard that they'd pay for it,' she said laughing.

'Yeah!' he said now laughing too.

'Well, now I won't have to go through anything like that again now that I'm here,' she said. 'I think I'm going to like it here. And if Elroy or Eris (the mother) or Emery (the father) comes back here again I'll be ready for them. They're not going to hurt me ever again.' she said. He was starting to look concerned. She saw the look on his face and quickly grabbed his hand to comfort him. 'Don't worry; I'm not going to kill them if that's what you're thinking. I'll just make them think twice about coming here again.'

'Oh, ok,' he said still giving her that look of concern.

'Besides I'm more worried that they'd try to hurt you just to get to me and I won't ever let that happen,' she said. 'I'm going to need your help tonight. I want to test out some of my powers. I'll start out with the PK ability just to make sure that this is going to work.'

'Ok,' he said. 'What do you want me to do?'

'I'll tell you when we get to your house,' she said.

They arrived about 45 minutes later. They unpacked the car and took her things inside. 'Do you have a spare room I could put these things in? My bird needs to stretch his wings as he's been in his cage most of the day. I also need a couple of pieces of newspaper. I wouldn't want him doing his business on your floor,' she said.

'Sure, there's a spare bedroom three doors down on the right and I have some newspaper in the recycling bin. I'll get it for you,' he said. She placed her things in the room and let her bird out of his cage.

'There is that better?' she asked her bird. He let out a chirpy sound that sounded something like 'Thank you!' He couldn't really talk even though she'd tried to teach him how for four years and yet she always knew what he meant. He even had these cute little songs that he'd sometimes sing. One even sounded like a squeaky toy. 'You're welcome!' she told him. 'Ok Noel let's do what we talked about in the car. I need you to get me something soft like a pillow so nothing gets broken.'

'Ok, where do you want me to put it?' he asked.

'The couch will be fine,' she said.

He placed the small pillow on the couch. 'I'll need complete silence to be able to concentrate,' she said.

'Alright,' said Professor Zachary.

She stared at the pillow trying to move it with her mind. Nothing happened. 'Move damn you!' she thought. Just as she was giving up she waved her hands in defeat and the pillow flew across the room. 'Of course!' she exclaimed. 'Why didn't I think of this before?' She waved her hands in front of her and the pillow levitated off the floor and floated towards her. She snatched it out of the air. She was ecstatic now. She jumped into Professor Z's arms and gave him a kiss. 'Yes! My powers work!' she said laughing hysterically. She let go of him and told him her plans to get the rest of her things from the house before **they** destroy them.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

'I'll use my teleportation powers to teleport us both to your office in the school, then I'll open the wormhole and send copies of my self by using replication to create my replicates to gather my things. I figure about six will do. You and I will then gather the things on this side and pile them in a neat little pile. It's just all my books, movies, my keyboard and the rest of my clothes and the birdseed that I forgot to bring this morning. Also there are my computer disks and recipes and other papers that I don't want them to get their hands on. Then we'll transport these things by using my teleportation powers again. This could be dangerous though cause there's a chance that my replicates will only last a short time if at all on the other side and what if they were captured? I'd have to go get them back; otherwise I don't think I'd survive. Promise me if that happens, you'll take care of Charlie. He means everything to me Noel.'

'I promise,' he said still unsure of the girl in front of him.

'Ok,' she said. 'We'll need a 50 foot rope.'

'Ok,' he said. 'What's that for?'

'The rope is for just in case I have to jump in to rescue my replicates,' she explained. He got the rope she asked for. 'Ok take my hand and hold on tight and whatever you do don't let go or you may end up unstuck in the universe and I won't be able to get you back,' she said.

He grabbed her hand and as soon as he did that, they disappeared in a ball of blue light. Seconds later they appeared in Professor Z's office. She used replication to create the replicates. 'I'll have to cast a spell. I figure since this is from my imagination, any spell I make up should work. I saw this on TV before,' she said. 'Separatus Multiplyum!'

They instantly appeared. She gave them instructions on what to do and she willed the vortex to open with her mind. One at a time, they all jumped in. They started throwing her things in the hole and she and Professor Z gathered them up. Everything was working according to plan. Just as they had gathered the last of her things, the replicates jumped in the vortex. She counted them as they came out, 'One, two, three, four, five, and si... Where's number six?' she asked the others.

'Oh it's awful!' they cried in unison. 'She got captured by your brother Elroy! He said that if you didn't come in one hour, he would kill her!'

'What do I do?' she lamented. 'If I don't go he'll kill her and we may both die, but if I do go, he'll probably kill her anyway, but of course if I got to her first... They might have her well guarded, but they don't know that I have these new powers except for the replication. This could work.' she said with a devilish grin. 'I figure I probably have about an hour before my powers wear off on the other side.'

'I don't know Ellette. This might be too dangerous. I should go with you,' said Professor Z who looked more concerned now than ever. She took his hand gently in hers and held it against her chest.

'I appreciate your concern Noel, I really do, but I need you to stay here. Besides you promised me you'd take care of Charlie if this happened and I expect you to keep that promise. If I get into trouble, I'll tug on the rope and you can pull me back here.'

'Ok,' he said.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. 'Thanks!' she said. 'Just remember that if I don't make it back that I'll always love you.' She gave him another kiss which they both hoped wasn't goodbye and then she jumped into the vortex. 'I'll always love you too, Ellette,' he said out loud with a single tear running down his cheek.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

As Ellette came out of the vortex, all of the bad memories washed over her. She remembered all of the broken promises and all of the times they made her cry and the threats of bodily harm if she didn't stop. They made her feel stupid and unloved and unwanted. 'Well, it ends here!' she thought. 'Today they're going to learn that I'm not going to take any more of it!'

She wouldn't kill them, oh no, but they'd be in so much pain that they'd beg her to do it. She'd leave them in anguish to wallow in their misery forever. All she had to do was find the replicate that had been captured and absorb her back into her body like she had done with the others just before she came here by shouting 'Unitum!' which is the spell for unity.

She so desperately wanted to be a whole person again. Out of all of her newfound powers, she hated replication the most because it left her vulnerable. She could feel everything they felt, though not as strongly, but nonetheless, she could feel it. She could sense that her replicate was in pain. They'd broken her legs so she couldn't run away. All it felt like to Ellette was muscle stiffness from not exercising enough. Ellette hoped the pain would subside when she absorbed the replicate.

Her thoughts often wondered back to her bird Charlie and her new best friend Noel. Would Charlie be alright without her? Would Noel take as good care of him as she had? 'I hope Noel's as strong as he looks!' she thought. 'Cause he'll need all his strength to pull me back.'

She looked around the corner, and there sat her replicate along with her father Emery. Her mother Eris and her brother Elroy were nowhere in sight. Suddenly she found herself in total darkness. A bag had been placed over her head and someone grabbed her around the middle pinning her arms at her side. She couldn't fight them off and she couldn't use her PK ability either. She soon passed out. The rope had been removed and she was placed in a locked room.

On the other side of the vortex, the rope fell limp on the floor. Panicking, he pulled with all his might. When the rope came back to him with no Ellette attached, his heart sank. 'I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone!' he lamented. 'Now I'll never see her again!' 'What should I do?' he thought. 'Should I jump in and save her and break the promise to her, or keep my promise and risk losing her forever?' He decided to flip a coin. 'Heads I jump in and Tails I stay here,' he said out loud. He flipped the coin and it landed Heads up. 'YES!' he yelled hoping no one had heard him. He grabbed the rope and tied one end to one of the legs on his desk and the other end tightly around his waist and jumped in the vortex. 'Hold on Ellette! I'm coming for you!' he said to himself.

He'd never been much of an adventurer or a hero, but he was about to be. He rounded the corner of the hallway where he ran into Emery. 'Where is Ellette?' Professor Zachary demanded to know.

'She's in a place you will never find her.' said Emery. I'd suggest you go back the way you came or you might just find yourself in a similar fate as she.'

'We will see.' he said. 'ELLETTE! ELLETTE! CAN YOU HEAR ME!' he shouted.

'Noel?' she said just returning to consciousness.

'ELLETTE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, USE YOUR POWERS!' he shouted again.

'What POWERS? She HAS NO POWERS!' said her father.

'That's what you think,' said Professor Z with a sly grin.

'What's **that** supposed to mean?' asked Emery. No sooner had he uttered those words, he felt himself raise high off the ground and flip upside down. 'What the...' said Emery. The he was dropped on his head, knocking him unconscious. Luckily they'd left Ellette's hands untied.

Professor Zachary grabbed the keys and set Ellette and her replicate free. She absorbed the replicate by shouting 'Unitum!' and then they made their escape after dragging her father to the room she had been held in and relocked it. They made their way back down the corridor hoping like hell that they didn't run into Eris or Elroy.

Just as they were ready to enter the vortex Eris and Elroy showed up. 'YOU GO ON AHEAD NOEL!' she shouted over the noise of the vortex. 'I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! I JUST HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING FIRST!'

'NO!' he shouted. 'I DON'T WANT TO RISK LOSING YOU AGAIN!'

'I'LL BE FINE!' she shouted. 'NOW GO!' '**GO**!' she said again more firmly.

He placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her. 'I LOVE YOU!' he shouted over the noise.

'I LOVE YOU TOO!' she shouted back as she pressed her forehead against his and stared in his beautiful blue eyes hoping this wouldn't be the last time she saw him. '**NOW GO**!' she said even more firmly this time.

He handed her the rope and jumped in the wormhole. She turned to face her mother and brother. 'Oh how touching!' they sneered. 'Ellette has a boyfriend!' they mocked as they laughed a devilish laugh.

'SHUT UP!' she shouted angrily. 'WHY SHOULD YOU CARE? YOU NEVER CARED!'

'Why because my dear Ellette, it's just so much fun torturing you!' said Eris.

'WELL THAT ENDS TODAY!' shouted Ellette. 'I'M LEAVING AND THERE ISN'T A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! IF YOU TRY TO FOLLOW ME THROUGH THE VORTEX, I'LL DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO HIM!' she shouted as she pointed to Elroy.

Her mother and brother started to move towards her. They tried to grab her. 'DID YOU NOT THINK I WAS SERIOUS?!' Ellette shouted as she grabbed them both by the throat lifting them high in the air. Their eyes were wide as saucers as they looked at each other then back at her. She smashed their heads together knocking them unconscious. She dropped them in a heap on the floor. Then she jumped in the vortex. On the other side anxiously awaiting was Professor Zachary. He looked like he'd been crying. When he saw Ellette, he let out a shout of joy. This time he didn't care who heard. She closed the vortex.

'I thought I was going to lose you!' he said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

'I thought I was going to lose me too,' she said in jest trying to cheer him up. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. They embraced and kissed passionately. She broke the kiss and stared back at the place where the wormhole had been.

'I have to seal off my wormhole to keep them from following me here again. I can't keep worrying that they'll someday try to get me again. They're not ones who give up easily,' she said.

She reopened the wormhole. She noticed that the once purple hole was now a bright red one. 'I don't know why I never noticed this before,' she said. 'Well to close this one and return it to normal I guess I have to think blue thoughts. Blue is the color of happiness. The blue mixed with the red would turn it purple. When I first imagined the vortex up I guess I was thinking red thoughts. Red is the color of anger.' She concentrated hard trying to think of something that made her happy, but she just couldn't think of anything other than Charlie, but that just wasn't enough. She needed something more.

'I just can't think of anything that makes me truly happy.' said Ellette sadly. Thinking quickly, Professor Zachary wrapped his arms around her. That made her **very** happy. Suddenly the wormhole turned a very bright purple. 'We did it!' shouted Ellette. 'Thanks so much for your help, Noel!'

'You're welcome,' he said as he grabbed and kissed her.

She broke the kiss and smiled. 'Ok, now I need your help moving my things. I'll have to create my replicates again,' she said. She cast the spell she had cast before. 'Separatus Multiplyum!' she said.

'Ok form a circle around the pile,' she commanded. She took Professor Z's hand along with the hand of one of her replicates. She concentrated hard. A barrier formed around them. They all disappeared in a ball of blue light and ended up in Professor Zachary's living room. She had the replicates and Professor Zachary help her move her things into the spare bedroom. She then reabsorbed them by shouting 'Unitum!'

She then got her bird Charlie ready for bed. It was well after Midnight. She fed him and gave him fresh water and then she covered him up with a cloth. She got ready for bed herself. As she snuggled up close to Professor Z, and fell asleep in his arms, listening to his heart beat, she thought to herself, 'I sure do like it here, no scratch that I LOVE it here. I can't wait to see what lies ahead of me.'

_**THE END**_

Well that's all for now, but until next time... These are Strange Days at Blake Holsey High.


End file.
